This Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector assembly for connecting two printed circuit boards (PCBs), and, more particularly, to a board-to-board connector assembly for connecting two PCBs within a LED TV panel.
When a plurality of PCBs are deployed as in an LED TV, connectors are furnished to connect the PCBs electrically. The PCBs connected to one another are deployed so that the mounting surfaces of the electronic devices mounted thereabove form a single flat surface. Of two PCBs connected together, a female connector will be mounted on one and a male connector will be mounted on the other.
Similarly, a board-to-board connector that connects a board (PCB) to a board (PCB) is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-0127510 under the name “connector.” The content of the aforementioned Application is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. The connector according to the '510 Application has the objective of reducing the overall thickness of the circuit board including the connector, but in practice, because it is an on-board type in which the connector is mounted on top of the board, the ability to reduce the overall thickness of the board including the connector is limited.